zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Hyrule Field
}} is a recurring location in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Hyrule Field is a large, open field situated in the middle of Hyrule in the games it appears in. Most other regions of Hyrule can be accessed from Hyrule Field, being one of the centre points in the game. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ]] To the north of Hyrule Field is Hyrule Castle Town. It is surrounded by a moat and can be entered by a drawbridge, which closes at night. To the west lies Gerudo Valley, accessible over a long rope bridge. To the northeast is Kakariko Village and Death Mountain. To the east is Zora's Domain. To the southeast is the Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods. To the southwest is Lake Hylia. Zora's River flows through Hyrule Field. Aside from Lon Lon Ranch at its center, there is little else actually in the field. There are small stands of trees in the north corner across the river and near the entrance to Kokiri Forest. A series of trails lead from Zora's Domain to Lake Hylia along Zora's River, past Gerudo Valley and Hyrule Castle Town. Another trail lies to the east of Lon Lon Ranch and another perpendicular to that. At night, when Link is a child, Stalchildren will attack anyone wandering the field, and Peahats, which inhabit the western part of the field, will attack anyone wandering during the day. No enemies inhabit the field when Link is an adult other than the Poes that can be found at specific spots throughout the field. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap In The Minish Cap, Hyrule Field is split into two sections. North of Hyrule Town lies North Hyrule field, and to the south, South Hyrule Field is found. In the south section, Link and Smith's house can be found. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Hyrule Field surrounds Hyrule Castle and Hyrule Castle Town. To the north is Zora's Domain, which is accessible through a tunnel, by Fyer and Falbi's Watertop Land of Fantastication, or by swimming up the river. To the east are Kakariko Village and Death Mountain and to the west are Lake Hylia and the Gerudo Desert; it should be noted that east and west are reversed in the Wii version. Faron Woods and Ordon Village lie to the south. Two bridges are found in the field, the Bridge of Eldin and the Great Bridge of Hylia. Hyrule Field is very large, about 5 times its size in Ocarina of Time, and is easiest to traverse while riding Epona. Scattered throughout the field are many various secrets, including many Heart Pieces and hidden caverns. Three important story events take place in Hyrule Field. The first is the capture of Colin by King Bulblin. Link has to defeat him on horseback. The second event is the journey taken by Link, Telma, Ilia, and Prince Ralis from Hyrule Castle Town to Kakariko Village, during which Link rides Epona and defends the others. The final event is the defeat of Ganondorf at the end of Zant's Invasion of Hyrule. Non-canonical appearances Link's Crossbow Training Hyrule Field serves as the location for Skull Shooting and Horseback Target Practice. Gallery File:Hyrule Field Map (Ocarina of Time).png|Map of Hyrule Field from Ocarina of Time See also * Termina Field ja:ハイラル平原 es:Praderao de Hyrule Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:Link's Crossbow Training locations